It is known that firearm sound suppressors or “silencers” reduce or modify the amount of recoil or kickback and the sound level of a muzzle blast (caused by the discharge of pressurized burning gases from the firearm). Conventional firearm sound suppressors include a generally tubular housing with a series of baffles inside the housing to redirect and delay the release of the pressurized gases. These baffles can have various shapes and profiles to more effectively disperse the burning gases and lower the sound level of a muzzle blast.
One typical conventional baffle is referred to as a “K-baffle,” an example of which is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The K-baffle 400 is generally defined by a rear plate portion 402 that is generally flat and oriented transverse to the axial bore of the suppressor and a forward bell portion 404 extending in a forward direction from the rear plate portion 402 along the longitudinal axis of the K-baffle 400. The rear plate portion 402 includes a central aperture 406 for a projectile to pass through the K-baffle 400 in the forward direction. The forward bell portion 404 increases in annular cross-section from the central aperture 406 and rear plate portion 402 to a forward end 408, which is configured to abut a rear plate portion 402 of a subsequent K-baffle 400. Thus, the K-baffle 400 defines an interior chamber 410 within the forward bell portion 404 and an exterior chamber 412 between the rear plate portion 402 and the forward bell portion 404 outside of the forward bell portion 404. The interior chamber 410 and exterior chamber 412 is typically fluidly connected by a flow aperture 414 cut into the forward bell portion 404. Consequently, a plurality of K-baffles 400 defines a plurality of blast chambers 410, 412 for the burning gases to expand into during firing of the firearm, thereby reducing the noise output of a muzzle blast.
One problem that has been known to occur with the use of K-baffles 400 is the potential for the rear plate portion 402 to fail and be buckled forward either by a single powerful blast or over time by the repeated impact of high-pressure burning gases against the rear plate portion 402. If the rear plate portion 402 bends toward the forward bell portion 404, the effectiveness of the sound suppressor is severely compromised, to say the least. Furthermore, a buckling of the rear plate portion 402 may also affect the central aperture 406 in such a way that a projectile may not safely be fired through the sound suppressor.
Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the baffles used in a firearm sound suppressor and address some of the problems with conventional baffles.